Destinos entrelazados
by Natsukira
Summary: Pronto… muy pronto llegará -añadí alzando mi rostro al cielo negro y nublado… / ¿Tienes la confianza precisa para luchar por un futuro destruido? Responde, Vongola, ¿te queda esperanza para intentar cambiar un destino inevitable?


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ha sido relatada sin ánimos de lucro, por lo que los derechos de autor de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Me reservo los derechos de autor de los personajes que aparezcan y hayan nacido de mi imaginación.

Cualquier parecido de esta historia con alguna otra colgada en FanFiction o en cualquier otra web es mera casualidad. De ser así pido disculpas a los creadores de dichas historias que pueden comunciarse conmigo a través del msn puesto en mi perfil.

**Summary:** _Pronto… Muy pronto llegará_ -añadí alzando mi rostro al cielo negro y nublado mientras mi torso era sacudido por el frío de la noche... / ¿Tienes la confianza precisa para luchar por un futuro destruido? ¿Posees el valor necesario para arriesgarlo todo y caminar sin mirar atrás? Responde, Vongola, ¿te queda esperanza para intentar cambiar un destino inevitable?

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

Narración.

- Diálogo.

- _Susurro._

- "_Pensamiento_"

- "_Inner_" - Va subrayado, no sé porqué pero cuando guardo el documento se le quita.

- [N/A: Nota de la autora/explicación].

-_ FlashBack_

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº** - Cambio de escena

Narrada desde el punto de vista primera persona.

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Destinos entrelazados**

**ºoºoº ****Prólogo**** ºoºoº**

El frío arrecia en la gélida noche, la lluvia cae sobre aquel lugar apartado a las afueras de Hong Kong que casi parece un pueblo a parte. Grandes campos verdes se extienden hasta donde alcanza la vista, decorados con arrozales, colinas, algunas cabañas pertenecientes a los agricultores y hermosos jardines naturales de almendros y cerezos que parecían nunca perder sus flores. Sin embargo, esa noche es diferente, yo lo sé, puedo sentirlo… La lluvia, siempre afable en aquellos territorios, ahora cae como si cada gota fuera un puñal que necesitara hundirse en la tierra o en la piel de cualquier desafortunado que caminase bajo el negro manto de nubes sin protección. Para el alivio de muchos, ese no es mi caso…

El paraje de naturaleza y humildad sólo se corta por el castillo japonés que, desentonando un poco con la estética típica en China, se erigía orgulloso e inexpugnable en medio de un lago con una única vía para sortear el agua, la cual se encontraba en su frente, justo en la puerta principal precedida de un puente sutilmente abombado de madera color rojo y un farolillo apagado sobre cada uno de los cuatro pilares que forman las "entradas" de dicho puente. Las paredes son de un color blanco opaco y las tejas de cada tejado tenían un color gris marronado que, en esos momentos, se veía tan negro como la noche. Los muros exteriores, siempre de un blanco inmaculado a excepción de las piedras marrones sobre las que estaban construidos, se veían tan aterradores y lúgubres como todo el castillo en su conjunto pues, imponente, su figura vista desde cualquier distancia semejaba amenazante.

Eso a mí no me importaba, tenía otras cosas más urgentes en las que pensar. Me encuentro reposando mi delgada figura sobre un suelo de madera que se me antojó frío al inicio, pero que se fue calentando por la temperatura de mi cuerpo; mi cuerpo delicado está cubierto por un simple yukata de rosada tonalidad y mangas largas sujeto por un obi blanco, ambas prendas carentes de cualquier tipo de dibujo. Mi cabello castaño, largo quizá en exceso, cae como una cascada sobre mi espalda mientras mis ambarinos orbes miran sin ver el jardín cuadrado que se extiende frente a mí, mi atención está centrada en otro lugar y mi mente vaga lejos, muy lejos de donde yo me encuentro.

Oigo unos pasos, al principio firmes y calmados y que, a medida que se acercan, se vuelven indecisos, titubeantes… Sé que alguien está en la puerta y sé quién es ese alguien, reconocería aquella manera de caminar en cualquier parte, esa respiración mínimamente agitada que se relaja antes de que el sonido de la puerta al ser desplazada me indique que se ha decidido a entrar y que se considera presentable para mí. Yo sonrío, ya me había acostumbrado a esa innecesaria muestra de… Bueno, supongo que ni siquiera tengo una manera para definir aquello y nada podía hacer yo pues, cada vez que le decía que dejase de arreglarse y revisar su aspecto antes de verme, él simplemente ignoraba mi petición, supongo que ya lo había tomado como una costumbre después de tantos años. Lo mismo ocurría con sus posteriores acciones: siempre se mantenía parado, justo en el umbral de cualquier puerta que tuviera que cruzar para estar en la misma habitación que yo y era capaz de quedarse allí de pie horas, días incluso, si yo no le daba permiso para entrar o retirarse. Me exasperaba esa actitud, él lo sabía pero no hacía nada para cambiar aunque fuera sólo esa nimia parte de él, yo lo sabía pero no le decía nada… Supongo que tengo tanta culpa como él en ese aspecto… Puede que incluso algo más.

- Alteza -su voz era igual que siempre, varonil, respetuosa y firme; pero suave y dulce al mismo tiempo, como si buscase acariciar cada sílaba que pronunciaba y deleitar los oídos a quienes iban dirigidas, algo que lograba a la perfección en mi caso. No me sorprendió que, en ese momento preciso, no hubiera esperado palabra alguna de mi parte para hablar pues sí, podía quedarse horas allí hasta que yo le permitiera pasar o irse, y se las pasaba en silencio a menos que yo le dijera que hablase La situación, sin embargo, no era nada propicia para tantos formalismos ni tiempo de espera innecesario.

- _El momento está llegando_ -musité con calma mientras una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios casi morados por el frío. No me levanté, tampoco miré atrás antes de que mis manos temblorosas pero decididas se elevaran hasta mi cuello, descolocando los bordes del yukata en su descendiente movimiento hasta que la prenda, por sí sola, cedió a su propio peso y a la gravedad para dejar mi torso desnudo. Saqué mis manos de las mangas y las utilicé para retirar mi cabello, dividiéndolo en dos secciones que pasé sobre mis hombros con el objetivo de dejar al aire libre y a la completa vista mi espalda. Cualquiera se habría sonrojado y sorprendido de que estuviera en aquellas condiciones sin aparente pudor, pero él no, aunque debo reconocer que me hubiera gustado ver algún signo de que mi cuerpo le provocase alguna reacción "no debida"- _Pronto… Muy pronto llegará_ -añadí alzando mi rostro al cielo negro y nublado mientras mi torso era sacudido por el frío de la noche, el cual desgraciadamente no calmaba mi dolor.

Mi piel, de cremoso y pálido tono se cortaba de forma abrupta ante la existencia de líneas negro-rojizas que formaban sobre toda la extensión de mi espalda la ondulante figura de un dragón ascendente. Era una marca hecha con un hierro al rojo vivo, aún se notaban las huellas de acero y fuego que quemaron hasta mi alma aquel día de hace casi 15 años… Tal y como había mencionado, pronto llegaría… Pronto sería el aniversario, la fecha acordada, y ese día él aparecerá, acompañado por su otro yo, él se mostrará ante mí… Y traería consigo la esperanza al decadente futuro de un destino inevitable.

¿Su nombre? Sonreí al recordarlo.

Giotto… Giotto Vongola…

**ºoºoº ****Fin del Prólogo**** ºoºoº**

* * *

Quedó algo corto porque no es más que un prólogo que recién me vino a la cabeza. Si veo que gusta seguiré con este fic recién creado que empieza a tomar forma en mi mente...

Opiniones, tomatazos, preguntas, reviews o críticas... Todo es bien recibido (menos los tomatazos, tiradme chocolate que al menos me lo puedo comer xD).


End file.
